Renuncio a renunciar!
by Polna
Summary: Bones se da cuenta que no puede esperar y buscará la forma de cumplir sus deseos. B&B. Primer Fanfic que hago, ojalá les guste : . Un poco de Spoiler "The Finder" 6x19
1. Considerando

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste. Y les pido que cualquier cosa, idea o lo que sea me digan. Espero que les guste.

LOS PERSONAJES NO SOY EN NINGÚN CASO DE MI PROPIEDAD. PERTENECEN A FOX Y BLAB BLA BLA

**Re-Aceptación**

Despertó sobresaltada. El sueño, sin ser una pesadilla, le trajo recuerdos de un caso particularmente importante para ella, pues le abrió los ojos respecto a sus sentimientos. No quería, realmente no quería arrepentirse de no haberlo intentado, de no darle una oportunidad, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Booth estaba recién saliendo de su relación con Hannah y no quería apurar las cosas. Finalmente han pasado tantos años en esa situación, solo que ella no quería reconocerlo.

¿Y si lo conquistaba? Si lo pensaba analíticamente no perdía nada, pero tenía miedo a exponerse. ¡Pero qué diablos pensaba! Ya se había expuesto y por no haberlo hecho cuando correspondía estaba donde estaba. Sus miedos infundados, aunque no tanto, provocaron todo este problema.

Miró la hora, todavía era temprano, tenía tiempo suficiente para armar un plan de guerra. ¿Cómo saber que hacía lo correcto? Después de todo siempre eran los hombres quienes la buscaban a ella. Podría preguntarle a Ange, mas quería esforzarse por sus propios medios, y si se equivocaba aprender a no cometer el mismo error. Sin embargo pensaba qué pasaría si su misión fallaba. Quizás la relación de amistad y compañerismo no podría seguir igual y por lo tanto no podrían trabajar juntos. Así seguía su mente divagando, sin pensar en nada claro, cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Booth.

_-¿Bones? ¿Te desperté?_

_-No, ya me había despertado antes. Pero ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?_

_-… Surgió un caso y llamaba para preguntar si te paso a buscar a tu casa o a la oficina._

¿Sinceramente Booth la llama a esas horas solo por eso? Eran casi las 6 de la mañana ya, y por lo que sabía, Booth era de largo dormir.

_-Hagámoslo como siempre Booth, pasa a buscarme a la oficina. _

_-Está bien, ahí nos vemos._

_-¡Espera! Tengo una pregunta. ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas? ¿Qué haces despierto?_

_-Ah, es que me llegó un mensaje avisándome del caso, y estoy con insomnio. En verdad me fijé en la hora después de llamarte, lo siento. _

_-Con que no se haga costumbre, no hay problema. Nos vemos Booth. _

_-Hasta luego Huesos._

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Había hecho ejercicios físicos y tomado una exquisita ducha caliente, estaba preparado para dormir, pero el cansancio fue tanto, que no lo dejaba descansar. La casa se sentía tan grande últimamente. Tenía que aceptar que extrañaba a Hannah. No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía en el amor. Rebecca, luego Brennan, y finalmente Hannah. Con la única que nunca ha pasado algo es con Huesos, y probablemente nunca pasará. Sabía que ella había aceptado que lo quería, pero eso se lo dijo hace un tiempo ya, mientras estaba con Hannah, y parece haberlo superado pues actúa como siempre. En realidad no ha podido dejar de sentir cosas por Brennan, aun habiendo amando a Hannah. A esas alturas Hannah es tema superado, pero Huesos cada día lo hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago.

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, cuando sonó su celular avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo leyó y resultó ser el informe sobre un nuevo caso. No se dio cuenta, cuando discó el teléfono para llamar a su compañera. Miró la hora, y vio lo temprano que era. Pensó en cortar inmediatamente, pero al otro lado del teléfono contestaron.

Al llegar al instituto pasó inmediatamente a su oficina. Quería adelantar trabajo, para cuando llegara Booth, y así no tener tanto trabajo después. La concentración nunca fue un problema para ella, pero por alguna razón estaba ansiosa. No sabía muy bien que decir pero necesitaba hablar con Angela.

-Ange, ¿estás muy ocupada?

-No cariño, dime.

-Cuando uno comete un error y trata de corregirlo, pero no se puede ¿es inútil insistir, cierto?

-A ver, si es lo que yo creo que es, no tiene nada de inútil, menos entre tú y Booth. No te preocupes cariño, como dicen por ahí: "el que la sigue la consigue."

-Objetivamente hablando, eso es muy probable ya que la experiencia te enseña como abarcar un problema.

-Honey, ya sabes que tener miedo no te lleva a nada. Simplemente te estanca. Tienes que hacer algo, y es ahora.

-Estaba pensando en conquistarlo, pero… - dijo pesarosamente- no sé cómo hacerlo. Siempre son los hombres lo que me buscan y nunca me vi en la situación de conquistar a alguien. Todos se sentían obviamente atraídos y me buscaban.

-Sí, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes, no estaría mal dar un paso y atraerlo a ti. Además, sabes que cualquier cosa estoy yo. Sólo sigue mis consejos, ¿vale?

-¿De qué están hablando? ¿Me están pelando? – Dijo el compañero de Brennan entrando en la oficina de Angela.

-Te equivocas – dijo Brennan colocándose evidentemente colorada- ¿quién tendría interés en hablar de ti?

-Hola Booth, que bueno verte. ¿Tienen un nuevo caso ya?

-Sí, vine a recoger a tu amiga. ¿Vamos Bones?

...

Cualquier comentario, será bien agradecido. ^^


	2. Sublime insinuación

Hola a todos. Fui extremadamente feliz al ver los reviews. Gracias por el apoyo, y reitero que acepto cualquier duda, insulto, lo que sea :)... Este cap es más corto, pero espero que les guste igual. Estoy tratando de basarme en el spin off "The Finder" que saldrá pronto, pero sin discutir mucho la trama.

NADA DE BONES ME PERTENECE, ES DE FOX Y BLA BLA...

Sublime insinuación...

Booth no le había mencionado que tendrían que viajar a Florida, un pequeño gran detalle. Como esto le tomó por sorpresa, no tenía tiempo para comprar un ticket de clase ejecutiva, por lo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo viajaría en clase económica, pero ahora sería junto a Booth. Había alcanzado a hacer sus maletas, ya que después de ir a buscarla y de retarlo por informarle tan tarde, fueron a buscar sus cosas. Por lo que Booth le había contado, irían a Everglades, por el supuesto asesinato de un guardia de seguridad de un museo marítimo. El vuelo tomaría unas tres horas si no había inconvenientes.

Booth se veía entusiasmado, pensó Brennan, debe ser por ir a la costa de Florida. Mientras, ella seguía molesta con Booth.

_-Si sabías sobre esto, ¿qué te costaba decírmelo cuando me llamaste!_

_-No pensé que fuera necesario, después de todo aún nos queda tiempo. ¿Te conté que Parker obtuvo un 10 en su proyecto de ciencias? –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación. _

_-No, pero me lo contó él cuando vinieron a bañarse a la piscina. _

Booth se maravillaba de la buena relación que tenía Brennan con su hijo. Si bien no eran pareja, a su hijo no solía gustarle las mujeres con las que andaba. Hasta con Hannah costó que lo hiciera.

Brennan por su parte no entendía cómo podía llevarse tan bien con un niño, y más aún con el hijo de Booth. Antes estaba reacia a ser madre, pero ya hace un tiempo había decidido hacerlo y por eso le pidió la esperma a Booth. Pero ahora comprendió que un hijo debería hacerse con amor, por eso no volvió a insistir en el tema. Además, Andy había despertado cierta maternidad que ella creía no tener, y eso pasó hace un buen tiempo ya.

Volviendo a lo que había pensado en la mañana, recordó la conversación con Angela, en la cual lamentablemente no habían llegado a nada. Ahora estaba sola y debía actuar. Pero ¿qué le gustaba a Booth de ella? Jamás lo había pensado. A ella le gusta cómo se siente junto a él, o sea protegida, querida; pero también le gusta la parte física de él, ya que es muuuuuuy atractivo. Muchas veces le dan ganas de besarlo, pero tiene que saber controlarse. Seguramente él la querría por cómo es ella, pero ¿cómo es?

Continuas dudas y con respuestas más dudosas divagaban en sus mente, llevándola a dormirse de cansancio. Sin intención alguna (o quizás sí :D) posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero, dejándolo a él, sorprendido.

Booth había estado mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, todavía no entendía cómo a Brennan no le gustaba. De repente sintió la cabeza de Brennan cerca de él, y al voltearse la vio sobre su hombro. Se veía tan indefensa y taaaan tierna. Últimamente estaba más linda que nunca, se reía con cada broma que hacía, cosa que al principio le asustó porque pensaba que se burlaba de él, pero ya quitado el miedo, le encantaba. Booth no tenía sueño, y como quería que ella se sintiera cómoda, le acarició el cabello. Le besó la frente y la sintió fría, le tocó las manos y las encontró frías también.

Brennan, medio despierta medio dormida, al sentir el calor de las manos de Booth enlazó las propias con las suyas, pensando que de no estar en vigilia, jamás habría hecho eso.

Booth se aturdió en un comienzo, pero pensó que Brennan diría que al estar dormida su instinto de supervivencia habría unido sus manos frías a las de él. Le costó mucho auto-convencerse a él mismo, pero ya logrado se durmió apoyándose sobre ella.

Despertaron al llegar al aeropuerto de Everglades. Brennan despertó primero y rompió el lazo que los unía. Trató de mostrar inocencia colocando caras de "yo no sé qué ha pasado". No sabía que decirle, por lo que prefirió callar y esperar a que él hablara.

Booth por su parte pensaba que ella lo hizo durmiendo y que no es consciente de lo que hizo, y lo más probable es que ella pensase que fue él. No quería que se asustara o que se enojara, por lo que prefirió callar y esperar que a que ella hablara.

De esta manera, llegaron al hotel sin decir ni una sola palabra. En el lobby del hotel, rompieron el silencio para ponerse de acuerdo para ir a ver el cuerpo…

Gracias por leerlo.

:)


	3. El Mapa de tu Corazón 3

Gracias nuevamente por todos los comentarios. Traté de escribir más, pero estoy en la lucha entre escribir más, pero actualizar menos, o escribir menos y actualizar más. En este caso traté de complementar. Está más largo que el anterior, pero sigue siendo corto.

Bones no me pertenece bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>El mapa a tu corazón<strong>

Al llegar junto al cuerpo, Brennan confirmó las sospechas de asesinato, era un hombre entre los veinte, desnudo y con un ojo de vidrio. Este último tenía un número de serie que ayudó a determinar la identidad del sujeto. El hombre fue encontrado con un papel que a primera vista pareció ser un pedazo de mapa.

_-Me acaban de avisar que el museo marítimo fue robado - le informó Booth a Brennan_

_-Robaron un mapa _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió Booth _

_-La victima tiene un pedazo de él. Deberíamos mandarlo al Jeffersonian para que lo analice Hodgings. _

Booth verificó la identidad de la víctima y finalmente resultó ser el guardia de seguridad del museo marítimo de la zona. Había una clara relación entre el mapa y la víctima. Lo que falta era encontrar el pedazo de mapa restante.

En el auto, Booth pensaba en cómo poder averiguar sobre el mapa. Lo primero sería obviamente los interrogatorios, pero ese mapa sería más difícil de rastrear. Hasta que se acordó de un antiguo camarada de él. Decidió sin aviso ir a buscarlo.

_-¿Para donde te diriges Booth? El hotel está hacia el otro lado_

_-Bones, en este sector está un antiguo compañero del ejército que es conocido como "El identificador", ya que tiene habilidades para encontrar cosas. Vamos a ir a conversar con él para que nos ayude._

Llegaron a un local tipo restaurant, con una gran barra. Había aparentemente tres personas en su interior. Una mujer en la barra, un hombre corpulento hacia el final del recinto y un hombre sentado de manera que les daba la espalda. Booth sabía que ese era Sherman, el "localizador".

Brennan lo observaba detenidamente. Era apuesto, su estructura ósea no estaba mal y además era alto. Pero de igual manera le producía cierto rechazo, sobre todo cuando les pidió sus placas y al pasarle la de ella, se alejó buscan al parecer la originalidad del a identificación llegando a morderla.

Booth como siempre a su rescate, si tiró sobre Sherman tratando de recuperar la identificación de Brennan. No dejaría que él hiciera lo que quisiera con las cosas de ella. Tenía que imponer su "dominio".

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, Brennan hizo un enlace por webcam con Angela. No habían podido hablar desde que se fue.<p>

_Hola cariño, ¿cómo han estado las cosas?_

_El cuerpo fue encontrado…_

_No, hablo de ti y de Booth- dijo interrumpiendo y sonriendo al escuchar la respuesta de Brennan-_

_Durante el vuelo le tomé la mano_

_¿EN SERIO?- dijo una emocionada Ange- Por fin y ¿te respondió? ¿Se besaron? ¿Están ya en la misma habitación?_

_No, no te ilusiones tan fácil. Solo le tomé las manos porque tenía frío. Pero si, me respondió tomándomelas él también. Aunque yo estaba medio dormida._

_Si sigues así, se demorarán otros 6 años en comenzar algo. ¿Has pensado en sacarle celos? Booth es muy susceptible a esas cosas. _

¿Celos?, no lo había pensado. En realidad no era muy amiga de esa idea. No creía en los celos, ella por lo menos no era celosa. ("seguro" xd)

_Ange, no somos niños para estar actuando de esa manera- respondió_

_Es cierto, no lo son, pero lo parecen. Y no pierdes nada con intentarlo, recuérdalo. _

_Eso suena lógico. Está bien. En el caso hay un ex camarada de Booth._

_Y ¿cómo es él? ¿Es atractivo? _

_Su mandíbula es bastante simétrica…_

_Cielo, ¿es lindo o no?_

_Sí. ¿Tendré que coquetearle?_

_Tan solo sé tú, pero le pondrás más atención a este.._

_Sherman, Walter Sherman_

_A él. Muéstrate interesada, pero levemente. La idea es ganar la atención de Sherman, no que estés aparentemente detrás de él, sin intención de su parte. Que se vea natural._

_Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada._

_Con intentarlo bastará._

En la tarde volvieron a juntarse con Sherman y su grupo. Necesitaban ver el tema del mapa lo antes posible. Brennan le dedicaba miradas a Sherman, pero sin dejar de mirar a Booth, quería ver si notaba lo que sucedía.

Booth por su parte notaba cierto interés de Brennan en Sherman, y sin quererlo, le hervía la sangre. Ya le guardaba rencor a éste por haberlo acusado y detenido por haberse ausentado en la base por el nacimiento de Parker.

Brennan comprendió que había un interés por parte de Sherman, ya que trataba de impresionarla y ella obviamente se dejaba. Al terminar la tarde y la reunión, Sherman la invitó a salir, y pensándolo a la velocidad de Huesos [nanosegundos] respondió afirmativamente.

Booth había pensado pasar la noche conversando con ella en un bar del lugar, pero quizás Brennan también seguía su camino, como dijo que haría aquel día en la SUV, cuando estaban con el caso de la cardióloga…

Se sentía un poco deprimido, pero no quería que lo vieran así. Pasó a un bar cercano, que creía haber visto antes, "The Ends of the Earth", y de hecho así fue, cuando fue a Buscar a Sherman. Se arrepentía enormemente de haberlo hecho, pero necesitaba la ayuda de él. Ahora ya tenían otra pista que conducía a otra mujer, pero tendría que verlo bien mañana.

Al entrar al bar se encontró con Ike Latulippe, miembro del equipo de Sherman, y dueña del local. Pensó en olvidar por esa noche a Brennan y divertirse, pero la realidad siempre le caía de golpe.

_¿Heridas de amor?- preguntó Ike_

_Ah?- Miró extrañado Booth de ser tan evidente.- No, extraño a mi hijo. _

_Debe ser un chico muy listo, además de lindo._

_Sí, lo es- respondió con un gran orgullo de padre._

_¿Es hijo de usted con la doctora?- insistió_

_NO! No… nosotros solo somos compañeros, pareja… de equipo – respondió un poco apenado.- Pero no vengo a hablar de mí, ni de nadie. Sólo quiero tomar algo bien fuerte…_

En tanto, Brennan pensaba lo atractivo que se le hacía el hombre que estaba delante de ella, pero su atractivo consistía en las semejanzas que encontraba con Booth. No podía dejar de pensar en él y eso le molestaba. Objetivamente hablando eso sería una obsesión, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Al terminar la cena se dio cuenta que habían intensiones de continuar la charla, y de otras cosas. Pero aunque lo había pasado muy bien, no estaba de ánimos y se sentiría horriblemente mal dejando que las cosas avancen sin haber podido, ni un segundo, dejar de pensar en él.

Al llegar al hotel, se encontró en el lobby a un Booth bastante borracho, tanto así, que tenía dificultad para llegar a su habitación. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente para poder cargarlo. Al parecer, él no estaba ni consciente de lo que sucedía. Al llegar a la habitación de él, pensó en tirarlo en la cama e irse, pero algo impedía que hiciese eso. Lo recostó, lo acomodó y lo cambió la ropa. Tenía un cuerpo espectacular, incluso con las cicatrices de batalla que tenía.

Pero la tentación era tan fuerte que se armó de OBJETIVIDAD! Y se fue a su habitación. Le costó mucho conciliar el sueño, luego de tener a un Booth en aquellas condiciones, tan vulnerable, tan exquisito, cerca.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, y espero reviews buenos, malos e incluso neutrales :)<p>

Besos ^^


	4. Dudas y Penas

Debo decir que el cap 6x19 me decepcionó enormemente, esperaba mucho más. Pero el cap 6x20 reparó con creses mis desilusiones. Aun así seguiré con la historia, pero cambiando la historia original, por ser muy fome.

Espero que les guste este cap. Tengo pensado terminarlo en el siguiente, pero todo depende de lo que ustedes también opinen. Gracias por leerlo y por todos los comentarios

**Bones** no me pertenece, ya que es de sus creadores, de FOX y de todos quienes tienen derechos sobre la misma.

* * *

><p><strong>Dudas y penas<strong>

Al despertarse, de forma automática se levantó al baño. Estaba sumamente mareado. No sabe cuánto tomó, pero debía de ser bastante, puesto que su cuerpo está bien acostumbrado a tomar como para que en la mañana esté así de mareado y sin recordar qué pasó en la noche. Lo poco que recordaba era que había estado con Ike, conversando y tomando. Había querido estar con Brennan, pero ella había ido a cenar con Sherman. Al recordar eso, sintió un dolor, un vacío en el pecho. Se miró al espejo y miró con sorpresa que tenía una marca de lápiz labial en sus labios.

_¿Qué hiciste Booth? – se dijo a si mismo_

Se recriminó de no saber cómo llegó ese lápiz labial ahí, pero no era solo eso, hasta el pijama lo tenía puesto. Conociendo sus costumbres, sabía que no había sido él, ya que con suerte se habría sacado la ropa. Al buscar el vestuario que utilizó la noche anterior, lo encontró doblado en una silla cerca de una cómoda. No se consideraba desordenado pero sabía que jamás habría hecho eso. Había gato encerrado. ¿Habría llegado a tener sexo con alguien? ¿Quién le habría ordenado la ropa y además le habría besado? Por más que se forzaba a recordar, más le dolía la cabeza. Trató de buscar evidencias de que alguna mujer haya llegado al cuarto, pero no encontró ninguna. Otra solución sería preguntar en recepción si lo vieron llegar con alguien anoche, pero se pensó que se tendría que rebajar mucho, como queriendo decir que es un hombre que no sabe ni con quienes se acuesta, y él claramente no es así. Estaba en un gran dilema y no sabía cómo resolverlo. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que averiguar pronto lo que pasó, para que Brennan no se enterara por otro lado, y existieran malos entendidos de algo que ni siquiera él tenía claro.

* * *

><p>Brennan despertó muy temprano, y pensando cómo habría pasado la noche Booth y si es que se dio cuenta que ella estuvo allí. Si bien su objetividad fue la que hizo que se retirara de la habitación, su misma objetividad no fue capaz de detenerla a darle un beso. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber podido ser más valiente. Era en momentos como este que necesitaba la ayuda de su mejor amiga.<p>

…

_Ange, sé que debería haberme quedado pero algo en mi cabeza me decía que no podía, y sólo atiné a irme. _

_Por lo menos te das cuenta que desaprovechaste una GRAN oportunidad – dijo con énfasis, la artista. _

_Ya no sé qué hacer, al parecer lo de los celos no funcionó._

_¿De qué hablas Bren? ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿Por qué crees que Booth se emborrachó? _

_Debe ser porque extraña a Hannah, ha pasado poco tiempo desde que terminaron._

_No tienen vuelta, son los únicos que no se dan cuenta lo que siente el uno por el otro. Cariño, si no puedes decírselo nuevamente por miedo a que te rechace, ¿por qué no le escribes una carta? Tienes una gran habilidad para la escritura, y quizás así puedas sacar tus sentimientos de mejor manera. _

_Tendría que pensarlo, no estoy muy segura en realidad. Quizás lo mejor sea que sigamos siendo amigos._

_Escúchame Bren, sé que tú y yo somos aparentemente muy diferentes, pero no por nada somos amigas y las mejores. Dime sinceramente, ¿no despiertas todos los días pensando en cómo habrá amanecido Booth, si estará durmiendo y todas esas cosas? Porque yo sé que estás tan enamorada de Booth, como yo estoy de Hodgings, y agradezco todas las noches poder dormir junto a él, y ahora poder tener un hijo suyo. Sé que en el fondo de tu alma, y no tan en el fondo, tú también quieres algo similar. Recuerda que antes del tumor de Booth, le pediste su semen para tener un hijo, y aunque tú me lo niegues, se lo pediste para tener un hijo de él!. No quiero darte un sermón, aunque con todo lo que he hablado, eso es lo que parece – rió Angela de sus propias palabras- , pero creo que vale la pena que lo intentes una vez más. Tienes mucho para ganar. _

Brennan no supo que decir, gran parte de lo que le dijo su amiga era verdad, si es que no era todo. Pero estaba tan confundida. Prácticamente todo era nuevo y diferente. Su mente como siempre, se mantenía dentro de la racionalidad y la objetividad, pero parecía como si el pecho o como decía las demás personas, el corazón, le dijera otra cosa, permitiendo actuar bajo la más pura subjetividad. Su mente se nublaba entre esas dos posturas. Cuando estaba Booth junto a Hannah sentía una pena inexplicable objetivamente, ya que tiene todo lo que alguien podría desear. Es bella, inteligente, tiene dinero como para no trabajar nunca más, atractiva, la mejor en su área de trabajo, entre otras cosas. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que cambiaría todo, con tan solo estar con él, con Booth. Ahora ambos estaban solteros, pero Booth lo estaba desde hace muy poco. En realidad lo único que sabía, era que tenía que continuar en su trabajo.

* * *

><p>A eso de las diez de la mañana se juntaron todos para conversar sobre cómo avanzar en la investigación. Durante la reunión, Sherman no paraba de darle miradas a Brennan, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta, ya que estaba muy enfocada en el caso. Quien sí lo notó fue Booth, lo que hizo que se sintiera aún peor, pues si no se equivocaba, entre ellos pasó algo más que solo la charla normal que existe en una cena. Pero él no tenía derecho a reclamos, ya que seguía sin recordar qué había hecho él.<p>

Al terminar la reunión, Booth y Brennan se fueron juntos a almorzar.

_¿Cómo dormiste? - preguntó Huesos queriendo saber si se había dado cuenta que ella estuvo ahí. _

_Bien, como un niño y ¿tú? ¿Qué tal tu cita?- dijo tratando de evadir su mirada._

_Entretenida, tu amigo sabe hacer un montón de cosas._

_Él no es mi amigo. Solo es un ex-camarada. – dijo molesto, mas al notar que había asustado a Brennan, agregó- Cuando estábamos en el ejército, Rebecca estaba embarazada. El día que nació Parker yo no alcancé a pedir permiso y me ausenté de la base. A él lo mandaron ir a arrestarme y lo hizo delante de mi hijo, mientras lo tenía en mis brazos, sacándome esposado del lugar._

_Pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tú siempre has estado del parte del deber. _

_Sí, pero hay veces que se tiene que mirar para otro lado. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo quería estar ahí con mi hijo, y con Rebecca. Creo que debería haberme dejado estar con ellos._

_¿No has pensado en que sí miró hacia otro lado, al dejarte tomar a tu hijo y luego esposarte?_

_Si lo vas a defender, mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo finalmente notoriamente molesto- es algo entre él y yo, y no tienes por qué meterte en el tema. _

Brennan se sintió culpable. Se metió en un tema delicado y finalmente salió mal parada. Quizás ahora Booth definitivamente pensaba que ella estaba interesada en Sherman, ya que no tenía para qué defenderlo. En realidad Booth tenía razón. Había momentos en que había que mirar para otro lado, como él había hecho con su hermano Russ.

Booth por su parte se sentía fatal. Aun no recordaba lo había sucedido la noche anterior, y Brennan parecía bastante interesada en Sherman, como para llegar a defenderlo de esa manera.

_Booth, anoche cuando llegué te vi en el lobby del hotel. _

_¿En serio? No te vi. – o no que recordase pensó _

_Estabas muy tomado. ¿Le pasó algo a Parker o a Hank? – preguntó una preocupada Brennan._

_No, gracias por preguntar. Están ambos muy bien. Solo quería probar los tragos de la zona y se me pasó la mano. Cuando me viste, ¿estaba acompañado de alguien?_

_No, estabas solo. Pero tu equilibrio estaba pésimo, debido a las sustancias etílicas que consumiste. De hecho te ayudé a llegar a tu cuarto. _

_¿Tú me llevaste a mi habitación? – preguntó un sorprendido Booth_

_Sí, te dejé ahí y me fui. La cuenta por favor señorita. _

En eso sonó los celulares de ambos. A Brennan la llamaban del Instituto y a Booth lo llamaba Sherman con nueva información. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron dejando la conversación ahí. Pero las dudas no dejaron de circular en la mente de Booth. Si Bones lo había llevado a la habitación, quiere decir que ¿fue ella quien lo besó? No, eso no podía ser posible. Pero entonces ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Quizás después de llegar a la habitación llamó sin querer a una dama de compañía y por eso se encontró así. Pero la ropa no estaría ordenada. Hay algo que no encaja y su mente no le ayudaba en nada. Tendría que hablar con Huesos, era la única solución que veía.

Brennan en tanto se sintió horriblemente apenada, pues Booth no se acordaba de nada. No es que hubiese pasado mucho, pero habría hecho las cosas más fáciles para ella si él le preguntaba. No tenía muy claro por qué, pero declararle sus sentimientos a él ere extremadamente difícil. Pero si no hacía algo se volvería loca. La próxima vez que se vieran, tenían que conversar. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p>Cuando lo escribo se ve más largo de los que termina siendo acá. Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentarios, sugerencia o lo que sea, yo feliz.<p>

Pasando dato, cree una comunidad aquí en fanfiction con la idea de que los hablantes hispanos podamos leer nuestras obras referente a la hermosa pareja que hacen Booth y Brennan. Hay dos miembros contándome a mi. Me informaron que ya existe una comunidad en LY, pero considero que tener una acá no le hace mal a nadie. Para quienes se quieren unir, bienvenidos. Pueden encontrar la info en mi perfil, lamento no poner el link acá, pero el internet con suerte me deja subir este cap.

Que tengan todos un muy buen comienzo de mes. Saludos :)


	5. Cambio de la historia

Hola a todos. Debo disculparme por la demora. Ha sido excesiva, pero la verdad es que el final de temporada me dejó sin palabras y sin ideas. Tenía muy avanzado el cap y toda la idea en verdad, pero me faltaba finalizarlo, pero la SF me bloqueó completamente. En fin, espero que les siga gustando, aunque lo desvié totalmente de la trama...

Aprovecho para pasar dato, y es que estoy traduciendo la novela gráfica de bones al español. Y aunque muchos la visitan [sale en las estadísticas] nadie comenta, yo sé que ustedes saben lo que hace un review en nuestras vidas, no? jaja. Por si desean verlo, les dejo el link: b o n e s h i s p a n o . b l o g s p o t . c o m [todo junto...]

**Bones no es mío, ni nada que lo involucre. Esto es solo para soltar los dedos y la imaginación. Es de Fox y sus creadores y productores y bla bla! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de histora<strong>

Durante toda la mañana no encontraron ni el tiempo ni el espacio para poder conversar. Todo lo que hablaban era sobre el caso. No habían podido estar solos, pero en sus miradas se notaba la ansiedad. Ni pudieron almorzar tranquilos, sino que comieron todos juntos en el bar de Ike.

Brennan estaba horriblemente nerviosa. Tenía tanto miedo. Jamás había pensado temerle a algo tanto como hasta ese minuto. Ni la soledad en que quedó con el abandono de su familia le produjo tanto miedo. Ángela le había dicho que no perdía nada con intentarlo, pero sentía como si fuera a perder la vida. No se atrevía ni siquiera a pensar en las consecuencias de lo podría pasar si él la rechazaba nuevamente.

Estaban en eso, cuando entró una mujer, alta, rubia, de bonitas facciones. Brennan no puedo dejar de pensar que a simple vista, la mujer parecía el prototipo de mujer que a Booth le gustaba.

_Buenas tardes colegas- dijo la mujer- Me han llamado para colaborar con este caso. Soy la Agente Especial Michelle Watson. – señaló mostrando su placa a sus compañeros._

_Buenas tardes, soy el agente especial Seeley Booth y estoy encargado de este caso._

Estaba sorprendido, no le habían avisado que integrarían a un nuevo agente, y tampoco lo consideraba necesario. Ya era mucho el pedirle ayuda a Sherman, como para que se unieran más personas a enredarlo todo.

_No es por dudar de sus capacidades, pero ¿Por qué le solicitaron unirse? – Preguntó Booth mientras miraba a su nueva compañera de trabajo, de pies a cabeza._

_El jefe considera que este es un caso muy delicado y quisiera que pudiese resolverse lo antes posible. Espero ser de ayuda en el caso._

_Hola, soy Walter Sherman, mucho gusto – dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Había encontrado a la mujer muy linda, aunque Brennan le ganaba considerablemente, sin embargo lo que le atrajo fue su voz. Era una voz suave y delicada, pero que mostraba firmeza y decisión._

_Soy la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Trabajo en este caso con el agente Booth- dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo._

_Mucho gusto doctora. He escuchado de usted, y será un verdadero placer trabajar a su lado.- dijo respondiendo su saludo._

El resto de la tarde, trabajaron en poner al día a la nueva agente. El caso se estaba complicando, y necesitaban actuar pronto. Aun así, se podían notar intenciones entre los participantes más allá de lo profesional. No es que fueran poco profesionales, todo lo contrario. Pero de todas formas son personas.

Sherman por su parte trataba de llamar la atención de la nueva agente, ya que desde un principio descubrió (y por algo lo llamaban el buscador) que entre Brennan y Booth había algo, aunque en efecto no fuera nada concreto. Quiso ayudar a Brennan sacándole celos a Seeley, pero al parecer no funcionó. Más no podía hacer, y en verdad él era un hombre de amores volátiles.

Booth en tanto, al ver que Sherman no parecía tener intención con Brennan, se relajó pensando que podrían aumentar sus posibilidades a la hora de hablar. Había estado a punto de enfrentarlo los últimos días, pero no debía hacerlo. Finalmente no tenía nada con Brennan como para ir amenazando a cada hombre que se le acercara.

Pero era Brennan la que se sentía extrañamente contrariada. No sabía si la aparición de la nueva agente podría afectar su relación con su compañero. Después de todo, ella era el tipo de mujer a la que él se sentía atraído. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba aún más.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Michelle por quién tenía un claro interés era en la Dra. había escuchado que trabajaba como enlace con el FBI, y soñaba poder trabajar con ella alguna vez. Había comprado todos sus libros, ya que le encantaba la literatura, y consideraba que éstos reflejaban muy bien la personalidad de Brennan. Ahora que por fin podían trabajar juntas, no podía estar más feliz. Había visto fotos de ella, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan hermosa. Además mostraba una seriedad que acentuaba sus facciones. Y sentía que había algo en esa mujer que no era como las demás. Si antes sin conocerla le atraía, ahora con ella enfrente podía decir que le encantaba. En toda la tarde pudo ser testigo de solo una parte de su nivel intelectual y le encantó. Jamás se sintió amenazada por mujeres inteligentes, todo lo contrario. Eso era en gran parte lo que le gustaba de ella. Y ahora que estaba ahí aprovecharía cada momento para conocerla mejor. Finalmente ella era una jugadora.

Al llegar la tarde se separaron en grupos de búsqueda. Al perecer la mujer que buscaban frecuentaba bares gay, por lo que los hombres quedaron desacreditados para tratar de acercarse coquetamente. Prefirieron conocerla de incógnito y así conseguir mayor información. De esta manera Temperance tendría que ir junto a la agente especial Michelle, cosa que a Booth no le agradaba. Brennan podía ser muy inteligente, pero muy inocente en otras cosas. No sabía en verdad que le molestaba, ya que Brennan sabía perfectamente cómo defenderse en caso de que alguna mujer se sobrepasara.

Para el papel de incógnito tendrían que aparentar ser amigas, y así acercarse a la sospechosa. Debían vestir algo provocador, más bien insinuante. Estarían comunicándose bajo micrófono, por tanto los chicos no estarían ausentes del caso.

* * *

><p>El local estaba repleto. Había muchos grupos, y en uno de ellos estaba la sospechosa. Bailaba desenfrenadamente junto a sus amigos.<p>

Michelle resultó ser más desinhibida y se acercó al grupo sin problemas. Brennan se mantenía observando, después de todo era antropóloga.

_Hola guapa, bailarías conmigo?- dijo Michelle a la sospechosa._

_¿No ves que ya bailo? Si quieres te puedes unir a todos.- respondió de forma automática._

Debe estar acostumbrada a esto, pensó Brennan, mientras veía cómo la agente se unía al baile. No sabía muy porqué pero se sentía incomoda en aquella situación. Sobre todo porque Booth no estaba cerca. Estaba acostumbrada trabajar con él, y estar junto a una mujer que no conoce, la ponía nerviosa.

_Booth, ¿Qué hago? ¿Me acerco? – susurró por el micrófono._

_Solo sigue la corriente Huesos, como Roxie, ¿recuerdas? Esa vez estuviste genial_

_Pero esa fue una situación totalmente distinta y además, estaba contigo._

Aquello les recordó que debían hablar, que tenía una conversación pendiente y muy importante, y que aunque se supone que el otro no lo sabía, ambos lo necesitaban.

_Huesos, tengo que hablar contigo…_

_Estamos hablando Booth- interrumpió Brennan – y debo decirte que me acercaré a la sospechosa, trataré de conseguir información._

_Dra. Brennan, siga el ejemplo de la agente, es la manera más fácil de acercarse a ella. Si logra llamar su atención será aún más fácil. – dijo Sherman uniéndose a la conversación_

_Muy bien, eso haré._

Dicho y hecho, la antropóloga se acercó tranquilamente y sin decir palabra comenzó a bailar. En realidad no hablaba porque no sabía que decir, y consideraba innecesario iniciar algo que no le nacía. Por ahora prefería seguir observando.

Michelle estaba en su ambiente, en verdad no salía mucho debido al trabajo, pero sabía cómo relacionarse sin problemas. Ya sabía el nombre de la chica, y que frecuentaba ese lugar casi a diario. Para lograr mayor información prefirió no mostrar mucho interés, para que no se asustara.

_Es mi primera vez aquí. He escuchado que es un buen lugar y he venido- dijo la agente._

_¿Qué te dijeron del lugar?- preguntó la sospechosa interesada_

_Que hay mujeres muy bellas y muy interesantes por conocer, y veo que tenían razón._

_¿Eso crees? Pues déjame mostrarte que tienes razón. – dijo la mujer antes de besar a la agente._

Brennan se impactó de la rapidez de la situación. No es que ella no lo hubiera hecho con sus anteriores pretendientes, pero ahora con toda su relación con Booth, la percepción del tiempo había cambiado. Aun que claramente el tiempo no cambia. Quizás si hubiese intimado con Booth en aquel primer caso, las cosas serían diferentes, y obviamente lo serían. No lo tenía muy claro, pero Booth lograba sobreponer su emocionalidad por sobre lo racional. Ahora mismo estaba deseando poder verlo.

De repente sin darse cuenta la sospechosa se acercó a ella.

_Hey. ¿Usted no es la famosa Temperance Brennan?_

Brennan solo atinó a mirar a la gente, deseando preguntarle cómo diablos la mujer sabía eso, como si ella le hubiese dicho, pero se sorprendió al mirar a la agente la misma cara de duda. Había aprendido algunas cosas de Booth, si bien no distinguir los ojos, por lo menos si los rostros.

_Emm, si mucho gusto. ¿Usted es?_

_Thabata. Soy una gran admiradora de sus libros. Jamás pensé encontrármela en un sitio como este._

_Me acompaña a mí, de hecho. Somos amigas de la infacia, y decidimos viajar para conocer el sector.- respondió la agente_

_¿Viene contigo? Pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tengo tantas buenas historias que podría incluir en su libro. Salgamos de aquí para poder conversar, hay mucho ruido- dijo señalando el camino de salida._

_Eres famosa Huesos, te conocen desde sospechosos hasta asesinos- dijo Booth riendo._

* * *

><p>Fueron al muelle, y entraron a un barco. Al parecer la mujer vivía ahí, pues había signos de ello.<p>

_¿Vives aquí?- preguntó la agente_

_No, bueno sí. Estoy en un trabajo y mañana zarpo. He estado por estos días, mientras me preparo._

_¿En qué trabajas?- Preguntó ahora Brennan._

_Ah, mmm yo… soy caza recompensas. Hace poco vendí un mapa y ya he terminado mi trabajo aquí. Ahora gozo de la ganancia._

_Guau, suena muy interesante- dijo la agente_

_Pregúntale a quién se lo vendió- dijo Booth_

_Yo si fuera tú se lo vendería a alguien de mucho dinero, de otro modo no valdría la pena todo el trabajo por conseguir tesoros, no?_

_Estás en toda la razón. Tu lógica está en lo correcto. Lo malo es que aquí en la zona no hay muchos que pueden pagar cosas así. El que mejor paga es John Fuller, pero compra muy poco y solo cosas precisas._

_Sabes mucho de este lugar, podrías enseñarnos más- dijo la agente._

_Claro, lo haría con gusto, pero como dije zarpo mañana, y quizás nunca me vuelvan a ver. La verdad es que ese mapa tiene locos a todo el pueblo. Existen muchos rumores y cosas, y lo mejor es que yo desaparezca antes que esto se ponga más grande. Yo ya hice lo mío. Pero antes ¿me das tu autógrafo?- finalizó Thabata_

Brennan todavía no creía la facilidad con la que había hablado. Habían tomado su buena cantidad de alcohol pero ninguna de las tres mostraba señales de estar ebrias. Miró la hora y ya eran las 3 am. El tiempo había pasado volando. Repentinamente se sentía cansada.

Se despidieron y llegaron al hotel. Esperándolas estaban Booth y Sherman. Brennan quería conversar, pero no era el momento, estaba muy cansada como para poder racionalizar las palabras correctas que debía decir. De hecho si lo pensaba bien, la situación en la que se encontraba era totalmente al revés a la de hace unos días. Ahora ella era la que había bebido, pero seguía siendo consciente.

_¿Huesos estás bien? - Preguntó Booth – te ves pésimo. Huesos!_

Brennan de repente comenzó a ver manchas de colores que le nublaban la visión. No sabía por qué, ella era en realidad muy resistente al alcohol y en otras ocasiones con Booth ha consumido mucho más que en esa noche.

_Huesos, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?_

* * *

><p>El título no les suena a "cambio de juego"? xD<p>

les dije que la SF me mató las ideas.

si no les gusta como va la historia, díganme! T_T y si les gusta también! :D

y recuerden pasar por mi blog... please .

b o n e s h i s p a n o . b l o g s p o t . c o m [todo junto...]

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	6. Silencio Inesperado

Disculpen la demora. No se que me pasó. Parece que funciono mejor bajo presión. Se puso más dramática la historia, pero espero tener un buen final - todavía ni lo pienso-.

Me hice Beta! por lo que estaré feliz de ayudarles, a los que quieran, claro.

Espero que les guste y los disfruten principalmente.

* * *

><p>Bones no me pertenece y no tengo fines de lucro, y todo lo que ya saben. Bla.<p>

**Silencio inesperado**

En el muelle Brennan sentía que todo estaba saliendo muy fácil, pero igualmente algo la asustaba. La razón más aparente sería la ausencia de su compañero, pensamiento que la enojó, ya que no se consideraba una mujer dependiente, al contrario, era fuerte, inteligente y decidida, podía con casi cualquier situación. Pero debía ser sincera, lo extrañaba.

Thabata les ofreció unos tragos, "para amenizar el ambiente" había dicho. Brennan aceptó solo porque consideró que sería la forma más propicia para que la mujer soltara información, y así estaba resultando.

Al finalizar del encuentro, ya era bastante tarde, y Brennan sintió un poco de frío, a lo que Michelle gentilmente le prestó la chaqueta diciendo que había entrado en calor con el trago. Esperaron por un taxi, el cual no demoró en pasar, y en menos de diez minutos ya habían llegado al hotel.

Entraron juntas, y en el hall vislumbraron a Booth y Sherman. Brennan veía a su compañero acercarse, y de inmediato la inundaron unas náuseas insoportables. No tenía ni el tiempo para pensar si le pasaba por estar cerca de él, o por todo lo que había tomado, y que no había sido mucho. El poco calor que había logrado con la chaqueta de Michelle se esfumó en un pestañeo. Comenzó a sudar frío, y cada vez tenía menos energía. Realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, hace 30 o 45 minutos atrás estaba en el muelle tranquilamente, y ahora apenas podía caminar. Quizás se debía a que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, a pesar de que Booth intentó hacerla almorzar.

A medida que avanzaba, sentía más molestias, el frío ya era insoportable y la vista no podía enfocarla. Se paró un instante. Tenía que racionalizar su situación. Cerró los ojos, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en pensar porqué estaba así, y cómo solucionarlo. Hasta que escuchó que alguien le hablaba. Recordó que Booth se había estado acercando a ella, y fue exactamente su voz la que escuchó.

_Huesos, respóndeme. ¿Estás bien?_

Abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente como para ver a Booth enfrente suyo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>El peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus manos. Instintivamente se agachó para recogerla mejor. Con una mano la sostenía, y con la otra trataba de que reaccionara. Buscó con la mirada a Michelle, podría ser que estuviera igual que Brennan, pero ella no se veía por ninguna parte. Sherman en tanto se encontraba al lado del agente, y de alguna manera se había apoderado de su celular, y llamaba al 911.<p>

Al llegar los paramédicos al cabo de 10 minutos, encontraron a la víctima inconsciente. Inmediatamente le suministraron oxígeno, y se comunicaron de urgencia con el hospital. El cuadro era peor de lo que aparentaba. La conectaron al electrocardiograma, el que reflejó la relajación muscular que estaba presentando, y lo que producía la baja de presión que tenía. El corazón estaba perdiendo la fuerza para bombear.

Booth se subió en la ambulancia con ella, camino al hospital. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Si hubiese estado con ella, no estaría así, pensaba. Los paramédicos hablan términos inentendibles para él, y lo único que pensaba es que si estuviera Brennan despierta, ella podría explicárselo, pero claro, estaba inconsciente.

En el Hospital, comenzaron a realizar una serie de exámenes al tiempo que llegó la policía. Querían investigar qué había pasado. Booth se encontraba destrozado, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo había pasado todo eso. A Michelle no la podían encontrar, lo que complicaba aún más el asunto.

Terminado el interrogatorio de la policía, el doctor a cargo se acercó a Booth.

_¿Usted es el familiar de la paciente Temperance Brennan?_

_No, pero soy su…compañero_ – dijo pensando que sería la mejor manera de definirlos.

_¿Qué situación pasó para que su compañera llegara así?_

_No sé, la verdad no lo sé. No estaba con ella_ – respondió sinceramente apenado- _no estaba con ella_ – repitió en forma de susurro.

_Los exámenes de la paciente han arrojado la presencia de 13mg, aproximadamente, de Flunitrazepam más conocido como Rohypnol, el cual…_

_Disculpe, ¿ese no es lo que usan los violadores con las mujeres actualmente?_ – consultó alarmado

_Sí. Lo grave del asunto es que además de esta droga existe un gran consumo de alcohol, lo que produce una duplicación del efecto de la droga en cuestión…_

_Y a ella… la violaron?_ – preguntó sin poner mucha atención a lo demás. Si la violaron, buscaría al hijo de puta y lo mataría.

_No, no hay muestras de abuso, ni líquidos que puedan dar testimonio de que así fuere. Igual faltan hacer exámenes, pero con seguridad y por los exámenes previos, le digo que no. El problema es que en estos momentos ella se encuentra muy delicada, debido a la mezcla del alcohol y la droga. Está en coma y no se sabe cuándo despertará. Le invito a tener fe y si es creyente, a rezar por ella. Nosotros haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos._

_Gracias Doctor._

Fue lo único que pudo articular al escuchar sus palabras. En coma. Todo era responsabilidad de él. En ese momento la única que podía decir qué pasó era la Agente Especial Michelle Watson, ya que los registros grabados solo entregan antecedentes sobre la investigación del mapa. Sherman dijo que apenas la encontrara, se dirigirían al hospital. Tenía que hacer algo, no sacaba nada con quedarse esperando en el hospital, ni siquiera sacaba mucho quedándose a rezar. Su mujer, sí, su Huesos, era una mujer de esfuerzo que no se quedaría sentada esperando en un milagro, ya que no cree en ellos, aunque él sí.

_Buenas noches, habla el Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Quisiera saber si es que la Agente Especial Michelle Watson se ha reportado con la base. He perdido contacto con ella._

_¿Cuál dijo que era el nombre de la agente?_

_Michelle Watson._

_Agente Booth, la Agente Watson aparece en el sistema como fallecida señor._

_¿Cómo dijo?_

_Aparece como fallecida en ejercicio, hace aproximadamente 5 meses, señor._

_¿Está totalmente segura?_

_Sí, señor._

_Muy bien. Gracias por la información._

_¿Desea presentar un informe por la desaparición de la agente?_

_No, ya me di cuenta de que trata esto. No lo informe todavía a mis superiores. Yo me haré cargo personalmente._

_Pero señor, esta irregularidad debe ser informada según el estamento…_

_No es una irregularidad. Mire, la vida de una persona está en juego. No diga nada, y así nadie tendrá problemas._

_Muy bien señor._

En ese instante Sherman ingresó al ala del hospital en la que se encontraba Booth.

_Tenemos que hablar_

_Lo sé. ¿Descubriste dónde está?_

_Te espera en el auto._

_Maldita desgraciada, ya verá._

_No creo que vea mucho_ – agregó Walter mientras se dirigían al vehículo.

_¿Qué pasó?_ – dijo sorprendido.

_La encontré en su habitación, pero colgando del balcón, ahorcada con las sábanas. Tenía las maletas hechas, al parecer alguien la esperaba._

_Esto es mucho más gordo de lo que se ve, ¿no? ¿Crees que todo tiene relación con ese dichoso mapa?_

_La verdad, se está saliendo de control. Te ofrezco ayudarte a buscar a los responsables, pero conste que lo hago por Brennan. ¿Cómo está ella?_

_En coma. Le administraron Rohypnol con el trago._

_Querían silenciarla de la mejor manera. O su memoria o su vida._

_Haré los arreglos para que envíen el cuerpo de la supuesta agente al Jeffersonian. Los cerebritos nos ayudarán. Y sacaré a Huesos de aquí. Este lugar no es seguro. Es mejor volver a Washington. Al llegar, les declararé la guerra._

* * *

><p>¿Se dieron cuenta de qué es lo que pasa? ¿Booth ganará la guerra?<p>

Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus opiniones. :)

Saludos y besos


End file.
